


Accidents Happen When Destiny Calls

by mary_kayle



Series: It was just an accident [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, english is not my native, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_kayle/pseuds/mary_kayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette ends up accidentally dialing Adrien's number. If only he had looked at the caller id... Things catch up an unexpected turn with a holiday trip to Japan. Reveal fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native, so forgive me if there are any mistakes and point them out. Thanks;)

Marinette was late to class. Again. The latest akuma attack kept her up till three in the morning, and she barely got any sleep at night. No wonder she didn't hear her alarm going crazy for at least forty minutes even with Tikki trying to wake her up. 

So there was nothing surprising in the fact she hasn't noticed the person who also tried to enter the front door of the school building. Both collapsed to the stairs. 

"I apologize!" both yelled at the same time. "Oh, Marinette!" Adrien wasn't even surprised, only she could be that late and that unlucky. "I'm so sorry, I was spacing out and didn't notice you. Are you hurt?"

God, how could he be so perfect? Marinette felt Tikki in the purse slightly hitting her, trying to bring the girl back to reality. In vain. However, she was immediately brought back by another reason. 

"Perfect?.." Adrien furrowed his brows. "You must have hit your head pretty hard. Come on, I'll bring you to the nurse office." The boy tried to hide his concern behind the joke. He outstretched his hand to help her up. 

Shit, she said that aloud, didn't she? But he was smiling. Marinette appreciated the boy's hand. "S-sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't going where I was watching! I-I mean! Watching were you going! No, wait! Ugh... Iwasn'twatchingwhereIwasgoingI'msosorry" she blurted out at one breath. "A-and I don't need the nurse, t-thank you for caring."

"Are you sure?" Adrien was worried for her well-being. 

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I g-guess I'll just head to class in order n-not to be THAT late." With this, Marinette turned on full 180 and tried to actually go where intended, but was immediately met with a still open entrance door. "Ow..." She angrily rubbed her forehead. 

"Now you definitely need first aid!" exclaimed even more worried Adrien and tried to reach the girl. 

"No, I'm okay, I promise!" Marinette wasn't very fond of the whole nurse idea, so she jumped away from the model and bumped into the stone column with her back. 

Adrien's expression was pure shock with enormous concern for her. "No more movements, I'm definitely bringing you to the nurse office now!" He tried to lift her up, but the girl was very persistent.

"Still okay, I promise! It's just me being very clumsy as usual!" The whole situation somehow made her stuttering disappear. Seriously, she dealt with worse injuries left by akumas. 

"Okay... If you say so." Marinette left him no choice as she quickly stormed inside before finding herself in even worse situation. Adrien hurried after her.

Of course, they both were THAT late. "Mr. Agreste, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, an hour detention for you after classes. Hurry up and take your seats." Ms. Bustier was not pleased with their unpunctuality. "So, all you are assigned to do the project in pairs. Your partner is the person you share a desk with. It's for two days only, I've already explained everything, so those who were late, ask your partner. I need only sketches, no fabric costumes, remember that!" 

 

\----------

 

After the detention was over, Marinette went home to work with Alya on the project. But it was hard for the designer to concentrate on the task, her thoughts were drifting back to Adrien. Caring, kind and oh so perfect Adrien...

"Hey girl, stop daydreaming and focus on the task!" Alya's voice brought Marinette back to reality. However, the rest of the study session wasn't bringing any results either.

Girls decided to continue tomorrow. Alya waved Marinette goodbye and headed home, hoping that someday she would stop fangirling about her crush. Maybe. 

After her friend left, Marinette went to get some sleep. The girl was so tired that she was asleep the moment she fully reached the bed. Tikki could only sigh watching her chosen being so exhausted.

When Marinette woke up, it was two at night. Despite this, she felt herself fully rested and ready to work. The designer looked over the fabric she had. There were lots of different pieces left from her earlier works. 

Suddenly the idea popped into her mind. Marinette quickly sketched it, then reached her phone with intention to call Alya immediately. She went through the contact list and dialed the number. 

 

\----------

 

Meanwhile, Adrien was peacefully sleeping when his phone went off. Only slightly opening his eyes, he pressed the reply button without looking oh the caller id. 

"Hey, I've got a great idea just now for the project!" the voice on the other end of line announced, never giving him a chance even to say hello. "It's pretty simple, but we are DEFINITELY going to be the best with it."

Despite Adrien wasn't really awaken, he immediately recognized his lady's voice. She sounded as sassy and confident as usual, though he couldn't catch the train of her thought yet. 

"Wait, I don't quite understand what are you talking about, my la..." he was interrupted by the gasp from Ladybug.

"A-Adrien? I'msorryIwasdialingAlyaandaccidentallycalledyousorrybye!" and the call ended. 

She was calling Alya? Why on earth... Adrien finally looked at the number.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

...wait, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!

Marinette was his lady? Was it really so? Her voice. He was absolutely sure it belonged to Ladybug, there was no doubt about it. How did it come that he never noticed it before? The answer hit him simple as it was.

She could never talk properly to him. For some reason, Marinette was always tongue-tied around him. Sure, he heard her talking without stuttering and tripping over her words, but she never sounded exactly like Ladybug, simply because he has never caught her in situation where she needed to turn on her alter ego in civilian form. 

Marinette. Now that he thought about her being Ladybug... How could his lady turn out to be someone else? God, it was so painfully obvious now. Adrien suddenly realized he somehow had always known it somewhere in the back of his mind, just didn't allow the thought fully reach his mind.

"Plagg," he tried to wake up his kwami, "I have a serious problem!"

Plagg opened one eye in irritation to look at his chosen. "What's the problem, kid?" 

"Marinette is Ladybug!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"What do you mean, 'so what'? What do I do now?"

"You just eat your cheese and relax" yawned Plagg. "There's nothing else to do about it."

"Leave the cheese for yourself. How am I supposed to behave when I know her identity? She never wanted me to know! What if she hates me? What if she says I broke her trust? What if she refuses to work with me? What if..." Adrien was in panic.

Plagg flew towards the boy. "Do you really think so? Or is it just panic speaking from inside? Since it was an accident, it's no one's fault, so chill out and go get yourself to sleep." With that, he returned to his sleeping place.

Probably Plagg is right, Adrien thought. It was just an accident, so she would forgive him. Hopefully. Maybe. One day. Eventually.

He needed to tell her that he knew. The only question was: how?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole class is going unexpectedly to Japan. Everyone has their own plans on the trip.

It was four thirty in the morning, and Marinette was still freaking out.

"Oh my god, Tikki, do you get it? I called him! And even could talk to him properly without stuttering and tripping over my words! And! I made him believe I had SO great idea that it would definitely win. BUT! I thought he was Alya! I talked to him the same way I talk to Alya! What if..."

"Relax, Marinette," interrupted Tikki. "Everything will be okay, I promise! It was just an accident. Besides, Adrien now knows you can talk properly. It's for a good reason, you know?"

"But what if..."

"No 'buts'!" Tikki knew Marinette was just overreacting. "Go get yourself to sleep already. You'll see how things will turn out in the morning."

"Okay..." sighed the girl. "But they better turn out in a good way, else I'm moving to China! No, to Madrid. No! To Milan. There are a lot of opportunities for fashion designers. No! What if Adrien would work there? Then definitely China. Yes, China sounds good... Very good..." And with that, muttering something else about China and Adrien, Marinette fell asleep. 

 

\----------

 

Adrien woke up in excellent mood. He finally knew who his lady was! Even if she still had no idea. Even if she was going to kill him. Even if he had to survive through confessions. But he knew! The mere thought of this made his heart race. 

By the time he reached the school, everyone was already in the classroom. Adrien waved at his classmates, then turned his attention to Marinette and smiled to her with his most genuine and heartful smile. She looked at him with her very big and surprised bluebell eyes and shyly smiled in response. Oh, that smile of hers... It was worth living. It made Adrien feel million different things at the same time. All he wanted right there and then was to hold her tightly and kiss senseless. With huge will power, the boy suppressed the wish and took his seat.

"Alright class, calm down. I have an important announcement to you." Miss Bustier walked in, smiling friendly and happily. "As you know, holidays start the next week, and I know it's all kind of sudden... Our school participated in competition which was held this year among all France. The special committee chose the winner due to both general education indicators and extra-curricular students' successes. And I'm happy to announce that our school took the first place in this competition!" There were a lot of cheers in the class. "The main thing is," continued Miss Bustier, "there is a special award for the winners! It's a class trip to another country for the next week, which is the holiday. And Mr. Damocles decided to give it to our class, because you were the largest input in the victory." The teacher finished and smiled, waiting for the reaction.

At first she was met with silence. But the next second it was a loud "What?" from literally everyone in the room. "Wait," it was Max speaking, "what country are we going to?"

Miss Bustier smiled even wider. "This is the best part." She made a pause. Everyone held their breath. "You decide yourself. I mean, we discuss and make the common decision. But it has to be a rational choice, for example Spain or USA. Such as Maldives or Kuba are prohibited. It's not the rest trip, but an educational one. So, let's discuss!"

 

\----------

 

They ended up on Japan. Sure, it wasn't an easy decision, mostly because of Chloé, who stated that without her they would have never won this stupid competition and she is the only one to choose the country.

Adrien was on cloud nine. Not only he was free of all his extras for the whole week, but also got a brilliant opportunity to spend time with his friends and, most important, his lady. The boy had always considered himself an embodiment of bad luck, but right now... Probably fate was giving all his luck back to him. At least he hoped it would last long enough for Marinette not to murder him.

Marinette couldn't believe her luck. A whole week with Adrien! Maybe her luck would also help Adrien to notice her... How perfect would that be! And the girl swang away in her dream world.

Meanwhile, Alya and Nino were already planning the Adriennette operation with all their creativity.

 

\----------

 

Finally, the day of departure came. It wasn't like everyone was waiting it for years, but the surprise trip was no less amazing. From Charles de Gaulle to Haneda the flight lasted a little less than 14 hours. As the seats were arranged, everyone managed to sit down on their places without complaining (to reduce complaints, Miss Bustier simply asked the students to sit as in the class). 

"Hey dude," started Nino after they took off. "You are my best buddy, but to be honest I would like to share seats with my girlfriend during the flight. Of course only if you're not against switching seats, dude."

Adrien questionably cocked his eyebrow. "Which leaves me sitting with Marinette?" God, please, let it be 'yes'...

"Yeah, if you allow..." Nino was successfully managing with his role given him by Alya.

"Sure thing, Nino! Go get your girl!" Adrien smiled and whispered to his best friend, "This will take two of us in that case. You're the best bud, you know that, right? Now I don't need to look for a reason." He winked at DJ. 

To say that Nino was surprised was a great understatement. He certainly hasn't expected his best friend to be SO into Marinette. Well, at least it made their plan a lot simpler. Nino couldn't wait to spill little secret to Alya. She would be ecstatic.

"Oh, and don't tell Marinette, I beg you," whispered Adrien before leaving to change places. Alya was already waiting with an 'insecure' smile on her face. 

"Sorry, Adrien..." she started, but was interrupted by the model. 

"That goes for you too. Don't tell anyone. At least yet. Nino will explain." With that, he headed to take his most wanted seat in the whole plane.

Alya blinked. Once. Twice. Then landed near her boyfriend. 

"What on earth was he talking about?"

"Alya..." Nino tried to sound serious. "We don't need operation Adriennette anymore."

"And why's that?" She was clearly disappointed.

Nino finally grinned. "He'll do everything himself. But he asked to keep silent about it."

Alya's jaw dropped to the floor.

 

\----------

 

Meanwhile, Adrien landed near Marinette. "It looks like our besties are more comfortable with each other than with us."

The girl smiled and tried to forget even the thought of insecurity. "Well, they are a couple, it's explainable." Yeah! Success! No stuttering! Way to go, she cheered herself.

"It looks like we are going to have a long flight. What do you want to do?" suggested the boy.

"Oh, I... Don't know?" And here we are at the point one, she mentally smacked herself.

Adrien thought a little. "I have a great idea! We just ask each other simple questions, like favourite food or what do we do in our free time. Are you in?"

Marinette smiled. "Totally!"

"Great! So, favourite food? Mine is everything containing sugar. They don't allow me to eat any due to the 'model's diet'. So, I guess that's the reason."

"Feel free to come to our bakery any time. I'll treat you." The girl wanted to make him feel happy. "My favourite are macarons from parents' bakery. They bake them delicious, you must try them one day! Well, what about favourite colour? Mine is emerald green. It's..." Marinette realized she couldn't just tell him the reason for her liking was the colour of his eyes. "It's for no reason," she managed.

Adrien smiled a little. "If you say so. Mine is blue. Bluebell shade of blue." Marinette blushed on this statement. "Ladybug or Chat Noir?" he suddenly asked.

"Chat Noir." She responded a little too quickly. "For you?"

"Ladybug. Without explanation from both answers, does it go for you?"

They continued chatting like that for almost a half of the flight. Both discovered a lot of new things about each other. Adrien was extremely happy about the opportunity, same went for Marinette. Then the boy decided to ask a very serious question.

"What about crushes?" He tried to sound nonchalantly. "Do you have a special someone in your heart?"

She turned pink. "Y-yes, I do. You?"

"I do too. Why without explanation?"

Marinette turned redder. It was an excellent opportunity, but... Maybe she was scared. "You didn't explain either."

"Do you want any explanations?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Let's make it this way: no names, just descriptions. Deal?"

"Deal," she sighed. He would figure it out eventually. If he is not dense. At least it was an opportunity for her to confess finally. "He's kind, caring, protective, likes sweet things, has a model yet sincere smile and his eyes are of my favourite colour. Your turn." God, she was super nervous.

It was him! Who else could it be at this point? He didn't even doubt that. Marinette, his lady, liked him back! Maybe he wasn't that unlucky after all! Adrien didn't even bother himself with response. He leaned in closer to the girl and pressed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I didn't plan it to go like this. But the idea of reveal for Marinette popped into my mind, so for this I needed another country. I picked up Japan just in random.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveal for Marinette under urgent circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it's actually weak. Please don't kill me.

Marinette was too shocked to speak. She expected anything: rejection, him saying 'sorry, I only see you as a friend' or maybe admitting he may give her a chance... But for lord's sake, she was not prepared for this! 

Adrien smiled as he saw the state he put the poor girl in. But he wasn't ready to tell Marinette he knew she was Ladybug. Not in the plane where she could corner him and kill without second thought.

"Marinette," he began. "As much as I want to sort this out, I wouldn't like that right now and here. So please forgive me. I promise I'll explain with the first opportunity..."

Of course he would reject her, she thought bittersweet. "Take your time," she said instead.

 

\----------

 

The hotel was incredible. It was a really tall building containing near fifty floors. Despite they settled on the third floor, Miss Bustier promised them to show the sight from the top of the building. 

The first day they went sightseeing the city. The class was back to hotel rather early, because they needed some sleep especially after the long flight. Alya and Nino dragged Adrien and Marinette with them after everyone was back in their rooms.

"Come on, guys, let's have some fantastic view alone!" exclaimed Alya, heading to the elevators. "I want to see the city at night! But since we are prohibited to come out of the hotel alone, I decided to take the view from the top of the hotel!"

The four teens weren't really tired, so they accepted the offer. They reached the final floor without complications. 

The view of the city in night lights was breathtaking. There was something in it that made you feel alive. The mere feeling of being above the most part of the city made their hearts swell in chests. 

"Wow," breathed out Marinette. "I never imagined it could be that... gorgeous."

"Look," said Nino. "There are stairs up to the top. Which means they lead to the rooftop! Come on, we wouldn't miss such a chance!" 

So the four friends climbed up to the roof.

"The whole city," sighed Adrien, "the whole city is lying down here and we can see it all as on our hands!" The boy was so happy...

Marinette smiled to herself. He was so damn perfect, living through this with such strong emotions. The whole night was so incredible... She began spinning around with her head tilted up to the sky full of stars.

"Marinette!" three voices cried in horror, but it was too late. She has already reached the very edge of the roof and her next step was in the air. So the girl fell.

Adrien didn't think twice before jumping off after her. After all, he had Plagg in his pocket and when transformed, he could use his baton to help him land. Same went for Marinette, but probably she would need a reminder.

Adrien reached her almost immediately. "Marinette!" he shouted. "Remember the Bubbler!"

If the girl was shocked with this statement, she never showed that. Explainable, because right now they had a more serious and urgent problem. They were falling for their deaths, for crying out loud! 

Marinette finally became aware of the situation. "Tikki, spots on!" she yelled, terrified of what would happen if the catchphrase somehow doesn't work. 

Adrien's "Plagg, claws out!" came out a little more silent than hers, but the girl caught it anyway. However, there was no time for this right now.

Their transformations finished at the same time, and the duo immediately grabbed their stuff, using it like that time when they were falling from a bubble. Chat threw his baton to the most suitable building, and Ladybug reached for it with her yo-yo, holding Chat tightly (or was it him holding her?). They successfully landed on the pavement. Chat was very aware of the aftermath of what just happened.

"Detransform, quickly, before anybody could see us!" They were in Tokyo, not in Paris after all!

She obeyed and he followed. Adrien looked around to check if anybody was out. Luckily for them, it was a very late hour and the place didn't seem to be crowded even in the daytime. He let out an easy breath and returned his gaze to Marinette.

Just in time to see her fainting. The boy caught her for the second time in three minutes. He remembered from health lessons that one loosing conscious must be lying in firm side position (to prevent the tongue blocking breathing). So Adrien turned her to the side and put his hand on her stomach, controlling her breath. In two and a half minutes Marinette opened her eyes.

"Marinette!" the boy called for her. "Marinette, my lady, are you ok?"

She was silent for several long seconds, gathering her breath and her thoughts.

"Adrien. I just fell of the fifty-floor building. Of course I'm not okay. Oh, and add here the fact I just found out that my long-time crush is also my flirty partner, whose affections I turned down on a regular basis! And! Do not forget this part when you jumped after me! Even despite being Chat Noir, did you really thought you were able to help us both only becau... Oh... Oh my god. You reckless cat!" She tried to punch him, but Adrien was quicker. "All this time, you! Just! Knew! And said nothing! And here you are, asking me if I'm okay! I'm going to skin you alive, you jer..."

He found the only possible way to silence her in order to be able to apologize for everything as he pulled her into a kiss. Not to blame the boy, because who would want to be skinned alive? Adrien just hoped it would work.

It did. She responded by kissing him back. They soon broke apart and rested their foreheads against the other's. 

"I love you, Marinette," breathed out Adrien. "Both you and Ladybug. And I don't want you to think it's just due to the superhero part. You are all miraculous by yourself, too, and don't you dare think you aren't. Please don't kill me?" The last part came out more like a question. 

"Adrien... I love you too. And that also goes for Chat's side." She kissed him again. "And I won't kill you, I was just very shocked. Maybe I still am. But for how long exactly have you known?"

"Since you accidentally called me instead of Alya. I was sleeping and took the phone without looking at the caller id. I recognized your voice, and after you ended the call I finally looked at the number... That's it."

"Wow... That simple?" she smiled.

He smiled back. And immediately his smiled faded.

"Marinette... Now tell me, how on earth are we supposed to explain to our friends that we fell from that damn roof to our certain death yet here we are without single bruise?"

Girl's eyes widened in horror, but then she smiled timidly. "...tell them you had a parachute...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea seemed good, but the action here goes really fast. I apawlogize, I didn't manage to make it less dynamic.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! This is my second attempt ever to write a fic, and I again ended up with accidental reveal. Sorry guys!


End file.
